1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a hand tool. More particularly, the present invention relates to a wrench with two drivers at two ends thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional wrench has two drivers at two ends thereof for driving different components. However, the conventional wrench has one type of teeth but located on the driver with different angles for cooperating with different locking positions and device. Although one drivers of the conventional wrench can drive one tooth-type component with only one angle, it exists difficult on adjusting the handling posture of a user when on different locking position or other devices. Furthermore, the wrench also cannot lock the components at different positions.